


inbetween dreams

by arthursmorgan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, and bilbo is there the whole time while he recovers, and theyre Soft, thorin survived his fight with azog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: „He is going to recover well,“ Gandalf spoke, trying again to reassure the hobbit. „I know,“ Bilbo replied. „I still worry,“ he then sighed. „What if he-" he cut himself off before he let the obtrusive thoughts enter his mind.





	inbetween dreams

The icy platform that they had previously been resting on was illuminated by the purple glow of the afternoon sun, the ice sparkling underneath it, glistening beautifully. Bilbo looked back over his shoulder and spotted the spot of discolored ice as blood seeped into it, sending a wave of cold through the hobbits entire body, making him shiver before he picked up his pace. Nothing would make him stay at this deserted place, the one that carved an image into his mind that he shall never forget. The image of Thorin slowly bleeding out as Bilbo clutched onto him, the dwarf taking slow breaths that kept on decreasing by the minute. Had it not been for Gandalf, Thorin would be dead, joining his grandfather in the great halls of the afterlife.

Bilbos sigh was not just audible but visible as well, as a soft cloud formed in front of his mouth due to the coldness of his surroundings. As he was quickly following behind Gandalf and the two unknown dwarves who were carrying Thorins unconscius form, he tried to focus on anything. Anything but the small chance of Thorin still leaving him behind.

Every once in a while, Gandalf would glance behind himself, the tiniest of comforting smiles on his face as he made sure the hobbit was still following. And follow Bilbo would. He would follow Thorin wherever the dwarven king would lead him, be it even into the goriest of battles or into death itself. The two dwarfs had Thorin lying in a sheet of fabric held up by a wooden log that it was tied to, one holding each end of the log. It took every ounce of Bilbos tiny frame not to walk right by Thorins side, making sure the king was still breathing every other second. Gandals persisting smile was reassurance enough.

The king under the mountain was carried to the elvens resting place and inside of a large tent where two of the elves were already awaiting their arrival, standing readily at the side of a cot and rushing calmly forward to guide Thorins limp body onto it. And if the two healers had sent everybody outside except for Bilbo, nobody said anything. 

Being the concerned and solicitous hobbit that he was, Bilbo sat by Thorins side the entire night, not planning on taking his eyes off of Thorins still heaving chest. The hobbit took the acorn back out of his pocket and gazes longingly at it. In that moment, he wished he was back in his home in the Shire, sitting in his armchair in front of the fireplace, reading a book and glancing outside to see a big oak tree growning. He wished for Thorin to sit by his side, breathing, alive, and at home. And although the hobbit knew that wishes rarely came true, he still dreamed. Even if they took Thorin from him in the end, his dreams were something they would never be able to steal from him. They were his, the way that the dwarf wasn‘t.

Listenint to Gandalf lowly conversing with the two healer elves and the leaves rustling outside, Bilbos eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep slumber filled with nothing but a dark, consuming void. He was shaken awake by one of the elves who has returned to check on Thorins wounds „could you-" the man asked and before he could finish, Bilbo answered with „of course“ and moved out of the way. His deep brown eyes scanned each and every move made by the elf, observing silently, clutching onto the single acorn in his pocket, clutching onto his dreams. 

„He shall return to full health in a months while,“ the elf had spoken in a soothing voice. Bilbo sighed in relief, briefly letting go of the acorn. As soon as the healer left again, Bilbo resumed his resting place next to Thorins sleeping form. He looked as peaceful as Bilbo had never seen him before, he wasn‘t plagued by nightmares or restless. He was just sleeping. Finally.

Gandalf then entered the tent, cutting off another already entering form by saying „Wait until I call for you.“ And the other person huffed exasperated, but listened.

„He is going to recover well,“ Gandalf spoke, trying again to reassure the hobbit. „I know,“ Bilbo replied. „I still worry,“ he then sighed. „What if he-" he cut himself off before he let the obtrusive thoughts enter his mind.

„He will recover,“ Gandalf said finally, settling their conversation, turning it into a tense silence. Then, Gandalf swung the opening of the tent open and a swarm of dwarfs stormed inside. „How is he?“ Kíli asked loudly, clutching onto his bandaged stomach. „He will be all right in about a month,“ the hobbit answered and stood up, pulling the chair away from the small cot to make room for the twelve dwarfs all piling into the tent.

After a long while, the twelve dwarfs left again. They departed in groups, back to their mountain. The last ones to travel back were Kíli and Fíli, reluctant to leave their uncle with the elves. After Bilbo reassured them that the elves had no ill intention and that in any case, him and Gandalf would still be there, the two brothers left. 

And as dusk broke in, settling everything into a soft blue hue, Thorins eyes fluttered open. At first Bilbo thought it was his mind telling him things that weren‘t there but after the dwarf groaned lowly, Bilbo was sure that Thorin was indeed awake. „Thorin,“ he breathed, lunging forward to press him back down as Thorin was already trying to get up. „Rest now,“ he said and was met with cerulean eyes staring into his own. „Bilbo,“ spoken softly, seeming as though the wind was carrying the sound away with it. „I‘m here,“ a calming whisper, his hands still clutching onto Thorins jacket. Bilbo didn‘t know if him still holding onto Thorin was to keep the dwarf from moving or if it was to keep himself grounded. Either way, it didn‘t matter.

„We made it, Thorin,“ he heaved a bigh sigh, and smiled tenderly „We made it.“ 

„Yes, my hobbit. We did,“ he enclosed Bilbos hands in his own bigger ones, squeezing them with as much strength as he could in his weakened state. 

Swallowing heavily, tears building in his eyes, Bilbo said „I thought you-" he started up again „I thought you were going to die.“

„But I would not leave you, master Baggins. I promised.“ Thorin had truly promised him. Before the dwarf went into battle with Azog, Bilbo had asked for him to return. Pleaded for Thorin to not leave him. Them. Thorin had clutched Bilbos face between his hands and promised. As fate would have it, Oakenshield do tend to keep to their word.

Bilbo let out a small chuckle, his tears not ceasing through it. He stood up and moved his hand upwards, holding Thorins face between them. He leaned down tenderly, kissing his king tenderly. The hobbit pulled back shortly after, looking down at Thorin, who still had his eyes closed. When he opened them again, Bilbo saw that spark again. That same spark that had appeared when Bilbo showed him the acorn. His eyes crinkled as he smiled up at the hobbit and he reached his hand out to stroke Bilbos cheek. One of the hobbits hand has begun soothing through Thorins long hair, brushing some of the lose strands behind his ear.

Then Bilbo sat back down and pulled his chair impossibly closer to the cot. He reached out his hand for Thorin to grasp. And when he did, they just rested there in silence, smiling softly at each other and squeezing their hands. Everything seemed to be in equilibrium again.

And after everything that‘s happened, Bilbo thought that his dream might come true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends, this is my first fic for this fandom so im sorry if theyre out of character but i just watched botfa again and i had to change it  
> i hope you like this!


End file.
